Tournaments
Tournaments are events held where ship designs compete in elimination brackets. Each ship fits into a category of similar ships which it fights. Fights are conducted automatically. The first tournaments conducted by the developer Arthur went with the following format. Original Format used by Arthur # Fights are 1v1. # Two ships will be selected at random from the files submitted for that category. # They are spawned in at a random range between 3000 and 4000 from each other. # If neither ship is destroyed within 90 seconds of being spawned, the ship that has caused more damage wins. # Each fight is replicated until one ship has won twice (best 2 out of 3). # It is a single elimination bracket, so after each round the number of participants halve. # We will list each ship's name and how far the design went afterwards. We will also use the name associated with the submission to honor the top designers in each category. General restrictions are that you can only use parts obtainable in the campaign, and no factories. There are also a few other restrictions, and category-specific restrictions. This page is for archiving the results of past tournaments. Starting in the second Kickstarter Tournament (9/21/14) the tournaments were conducted slightly differently. Before the stream, each ship fought every other ship in a "Round Robin" and the win/loss ratios were used to determine which ships entered a 16-ship final elimination round. Each competitor was allowed a maximum of 2 ship designs into the finals to keep the finals competitive and varied. This meant that, if 16 or less ships in total were submitted to a category, the Round Robin would not eliminate any ships from the finals, but would give a good idea of which ships would do well in the finals. Starting in the third Kickstarter Tournament (9/28/14) two new rules for all categories were added. These were: no ships with a radius larger than 1000, and no ships with a minimal thrust/weight ratio (exact numbers yet to be determined). ---- So far, every tournament has had four general categories and Tanks. Category restrictions: Probe 250 P or less. Interceptor 1000 P or less. Cruiser 3000 P or less. Dreadnought 6000 P or less. Tanks 2000 P or less. Only weapons allowed are Plasma Cannons. No shields. ---- In the PAX tournament there were 3 unique special categories. Macross 2000 P or less. Only missiles allowed. Glass 1000 P or less. No hull, shields, or containers allowed. Sword 1500 P or less. Only proton swords allowed. ---- In the first Kickstarter tournament there were two non-faction 8 categories. Both had a P limit of 1000. PAX Tournament (8/24/2014) Forum post with Youtube links: http://www.anisopteragames.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=6&t=94 Kickstarter Tournament #1 (9/14/2014) Kickstarter Tournament #2 (9/21/2014) Round Robin results: http://www.anisopteragames.com/contest/last2/probe/index.html Kickstarter Tournament #3 (9/28/2014) Categories: Probe: 250 P or less Interceptor: 1000 P or less Cruiser: 3000 P or less Dreadnought: 6000 P or less Proton: 2000 P or less. Only weapons allowed are Proton Beams and Proton Swords. Tanks: 2000 P or less. Only weapons allowed are Plasma Cannons. No shields. Scoreboard (first 3 tournaments)